


A Cruel Intentioned Ally

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: A Grievously Fated Discovery [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Mercury is surprised by a visit from her 'ally.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Intentioned Ally

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Cruel Intentioned Ally  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/PGSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season two of BtVS and after episode eighteen of PGSM. Takes places after 'An Outspoken Enemy.'

Mercury stared hard at her opponent as the girl lay with a smirk across her bed. That Slayer had actually dared to come into her room incensed the dark senshi, almost more so than just the thought that she'd almost lost her spot to this frivolous little brat in the first place. The idea that Kunzite had thought she would be strong enough to fight the senshi alone... And Mercury rebelliously squashed the thought that Slayer certainly _had_ done well against all five of them. Movement from the bed caught her attention, making it easier to forget and to focus on the girl before her, as Slayer pushed up into a half sitting position with a grin.

"Awww, does little girl blue have to go blow her horn?" That irritating smirk that echoed Kunzite's so perfectly, and she _hated_ it. "It seems I'm still doing a better job against the babies, aren't I?"

"Did you get lost on your way to your room?" Her words were stony, one hand cocked on her hip as she glared. Slayer just laughed and shrugged easily.

"Just checking up on you. Can't leave Kunzite's little pet all by herself, can we?" The blonde gave Mercury a knowing look and set up completely, swinging her legs down over the side of the bed. "Might run off and try to fight that moon brat. Can't have you getting your butt kicked, right?"

That only thing that made her blood boil more than Sailor Moon herself was Slayer's condescending attitude; it was infuriating that she seemed to beat Mercury at every turn.

"Your presence is not welcome."

"Awww, you're such a sourpuss." Grinning widely, she stood and walked towards the door, stopping just by Mercury's side and patted her shoulder. "Just remember. If you need my help against the brats, all you have to do is ask."

Then she was gone, actually _skipping_ out into the hallway and away into the Dark Kingdom. The senshi stood perfectly still, the spot where Slayer's hand had touched burning. Mercury would prove herself worthy of Kunzite's attention and then… she'd take care of that nuisance for good.


End file.
